The Forbidden Memories of Draco Malfoy
by Aylar Black
Summary: During the winter of their 6th term Draco Malfoy witnesses something that chills him to the core. The story takes a glitch and he forgets what really happens and takes the path that he fears the most- right back into the hands Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

She stood there, looking at his frail body. The green inner light still lit his eyes, it was a poison, this poisonous green curse that she was forced to use. Hearing a small snap behind her, she whipped around to confront the witness

Bright blue eyes stood wide, pale skin glowed in the moonlight and his blonde hair blew out of place by the wind. He took off in a sprint right as their eyes met; she wasn't in the mood for this. She looked back at Jake's body; he was so stupid. Thinking he could betray the Dark Lord without him knowing. A dark figure became apparent in the trees to her right. The cloaked silhouette approached her.

"A boy saw me… Blonde hair, blue eyes." She said. The cloaked silhouette remained silent. "You can take care of him, I'll finish this" The cloaked figure walked away with a certain swiftness. She turned back to the dead body. She stared at his blank eyes, grabbing his arm she pulled up his sleeve and laid her wand at the edge of his mark. Slowly it faded until it left nothing but a white after effect. A cold shiver went down her back, and a hollow frozen feeling took her over.

Ravenna turned around and faced his presence- in fear.

* * *

Draco had seen it

He had seen it with his own eyes.

But hopefully she hadn't seen him. She probably wasn't going to either, figuring he was running for dear life back to someplace safe. The cold snow fell on his face in frenzy as he tried to wipe them away and look for somewhere familiar. He was aware that there would be tracks on the ground and she could follow him there but that wasn't his problem- he needed to tell his father about what happened. Someone was killing death eaters.

He ran, feeling rather clumsy because the snow was catching on his feet making him unable to run in a straight line. He wasn't exactly sure where he was but he saw a chain of shops, and motels. Why had he decided to go so far from home? He just wanted to reach the lights he'd be safe because no one would hear him from out here.

Suddenly he lost feeling in his legs, then his arms, and then his body all together was frozen. He fell into the snow, it felt icky against his skin but he could do nothing about it. That's when he passed out.

* * *

Clouds of black appeared around the ground as He apparated. She dared not look at him as he revealed himself.

"My faithful servant…" He said, his voice weak. She looked at him then averted her eyes- feeling his gaze.

"My Lord"

"You've done well" He said as he walked up to the body, she stood up and faced him, head down. He inspected the body's eyes. "Well done"

"Please, my Lord" She didn't want to hear that- knowing that this was what she was still alive to do. He knew what she was thinking but he didn't say anything, although his tone seemed darker.

"You will not be returning home." Voldemort said bluntly "You will attend school here and wait for further instructions from one of my men" The he disappeared.

She could feel her eyes well and held her head up, towards the sky. The moon was beautiful, it's silver light seemed to fill her with passion, the stars witnessed her sin, they boast with their purity and beauty. She almost felt good, tainting them with something so evil. She held her wand up in the air and summoned.

The dark mark loomed in the sky as she walked away.

* * *

_It was one drink…only one drink. That doesn't do much, but it did a lot to Pansy. I had already considered our relationship many times, it wasn't even real; I never took her to my house for dinner or introduced her to my parents…_

_It was about time I told her. I ran my fingers through my hair- would she realize what I was saying if she was supposedly drunk? He walked along a pathway in the forest, you couldn't see it because of the snow that covered it but there was an obvious wide area made between the trees._

"_Draco" She said, drawing out the 'a', trying to sound like a seducer. She lifted a finger and motioned for me to come over. Not giving a proper response she threw herself onto me, alcohol reeked in her breath. The stench pounded my brain and I threw her hands off of him._

"_Bloody hell, Pansy! What've you been drinking?" Draco yelled, Pansy had an aloof mindset when he removed her hands but his response made her expression run serious and dry._

"_Gin… two shots" She said showing me the number on her fingers then wiggling them playfully._

"_Pansy… let me walk you home" He offered, suddenly he noticed a dark figure in the shadows. He could see a silhouette, It was a girl. There was a strange darkness to her presence, and her eyes were red. She took a few steps forward, into the moonlight. Her skin was dark, what you could see of it. A chill went down his back 'Run' He thought, she was evil. Reaching out for Pansy's arm he was surprised to find her gone. He looked around, she wasn't there anymore, but the girl hadn't moved. Her eyes 'those dark eyes' they were lovely, even though they reflected the color of blood. Suddenly the serene moonlight left them, clouds took over the sky and not even the stars could give him light. He couldn't see the girl anymore but he wasn't scared. Closing his eyes he felt comforted, he breathed in and felt the cold air travel down to his lungs._

_Suddenly, he felt hot air travel down his neck. He dare not look as he knew that strange girl was right next to him. Her breath seemed to calm him down as she seemed to get closer and closer and whispered_

"_Avada Kedavra"_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat up immediately, clutching the unfamiliar itchy sheets. His dark blazer sat twisted over his body, he had been sleeping in it. His body felt hot, sweat rolled down his forehead and he unbuttoned the top few clips of his coat. He needed air. Where was he anyways? There was a muffled voice from the next room

"In the middle of the year? Sir, I don't think… S-Slytherin? Yes, sir I suppose so." There was a familiar low monotone mumble from a nearby room.

"Professor Snape?" He called quietly. There was a pause and then solid footstep made their way to the doorway.

"You're awake" He said blatantly. He walked up to Draco and yanked his head back by his hair, inspecting his eyes. "Yes, you're doing fine now. You can go home" He turned around and seemed to be packing up some potion bottles into a case.

"Sir what happened?" He asked, completely confused. Snape turned at gave him an inspecting look.

"What do you remember?" His black eyes pierced into his own.

"Well there was this girl…and…" He replied searching his memory "…and…" He though, what else was there? Snape had turned back around and leisurely locked the box of potions and tucked it into a suitcase.

"Hmm" Snape said, contemplating something "Probably the one who saved you"

"What?"

"You passed out… from drinking too much" Snape said, glaring at him when he mentioned alcohol. "You passed out and that girl brought you to me"

"Sir… what were you doing here?" Draco asked, with a slight sneer on his face. Snape shot Draco a look that made him almost piss in his pants.

"That is not your concern" He huffed "You seem fine, so you can leave…" Draco looked at Snape cautiously and lifted the sheet off of him, he sat at the edge of his bed for a few seconds. It didn't feel like he had a hangover, he didn't even remember drinking anything. In fact, he didn't remember anything from the night before, but isn't that what happens what you drink? He slowly stood up and walked to the small door. When he opened it he realized where he was.

They were three stories up, you could see a row of doors to his left and his right, seeing over the balcony a few feet away from them. He looked down and saw people walking around. They were in a motel. Davis's hotel was far from his house but he was willing to walk. He started down the staircase. His shoes clicked along the wooden floors, which were fairly shaken and worn.

* * *

She awoke quietly, as always, when the town bells rang at seven every morning. Sliding out of bed she pulled her wand out from under her pillow and laid it on the dresser. Today she was going to rendezvous with one of His death-eaters, the loyal ones, hopefully.

As she got changed she thought about what He had told her. A new school; schools in London, from what she heard, were nasty when it came to students. They always traveled in packs, then again, any school is like that. Being taught by your parents doesn't compare to the mean girls, or the cute boys. A slow exhale resounded at the door, someone was standing outside. She opened it- expecting someone different.

A tall man, pale, with greasy long hair stood at the door. His facial creatures resembled a crow, especially his nose. He wore a long dark cloak and stared at her with remorse.

"Here is your letter of acceptation" He said, his voice reeking of distaste. "The train leaves on Monday…your ticket" He handed her a few papers and a train ticket.

* * *

He stood in front of his house. It was large, three stories and had a large courtyard in the front with a cement fountain. He thought about walking away, leaving his home. But he couldn't, they would find him, plus what's so bad about being rich. He pushed against the creaking gate, with his blazer in his arms and walked towards the open front door.

Never in his life could he remember his front doors being open, nor the windows letting air in. He stopped in the door way and he heard footsteps walking fairly quickly in his directions.

The Dark Lord walked very quickly along the from hallway whisking open windows, with somewhat of a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes let's rid this foul stench of loathsome betraying maggots" He said as he took a deep breath. Draco immediately stepped back and bowed his head down in respect. His father was following close behind him in a desperate manner.

"Yes- of course, My Lord, Please! This house is fairly aged; it can't take too much pressure" Lucius cried, his pale skin revealed man wrinkled on his forehead. His blonde hair was fading and his eyes were more white than blue.

"Lucius" Voldemort said in an abrupt tone, stopping suddenly. The large group that was following behind almost fell over trying to keep up with his speed. "Can I trust you?"

"My Lord" he said, cautiously.

"Loyalty- Lucius" Voldemort didn't need to make eye contact with him in order to strike fear. No one seemed to notice Draco standing in the doorway, but he watched intently.

"My Lord we have yet to meet your new… addition…" A small voice sounded, Peter Pettigrew's eyes were wide as he wished from deep within his heart that Voldemort wouldn't smite him.

"I intend to keep it that way" He said silently "Where is Snape?" With that simple phrase he walked away. Draco stood there, wondering what was going one. Their maid made her way slowly down the hallway, closing each window and dusting a few paintings as she walked by. When she approached him it took him a while to realize that he had received a letter.

It was from Hogwarts, welcoming him to a new year and it included his new schedule and a list of books. He's have to probably get his books himself, seeing as his parents are too busy.

Draco traveled up to the third floor, listening to the gossip of the old family portraits. He heard things about his father, and his family, but nothing about the Dark Lord and his meetings. But he was caught by surprise when his Great-Aunt started whispering to her dead husband.

"…Dark Lord's weapon- they're not sure who they are…" He heard, but once they noticed he was in earshot they cleverly pinned it to another sentence referring to the maid.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ she thought, it sounded almost too familiar. Setting the note down Ravenna walked into the bathroom to finish tying up her hair. She noticed her wand, sitting on the edge of the wooden stand.

When she first received her wand she was so happy, her parents had it made custom for her by the local wand maker. A pearl was placed near the grip which made it seem more elegant. It was cherry wood- which gave off a sort of reddish tint behind the black finish that looked, all together, deep red. The color of blood.

Her parents never favored Muggles or any Mudblood- but her parents had to flee the country and move to Sweden to avert Voldemort's followers. They had been involved in a few unfortunate dealings with the death eaters before she was born and her brother was young, they weren't comfortable having them anywhere near where the dark lord might be.

Then they were killed, along with her brother. Death eaters came and broke into their house; they were drunk, apparently celebrating the Dark Lord's return. They were merciful in killing her parents quickly, then trying to get her brother to join them. He refused many times and was killed. Unfortunately, Voldemort showed up before they had her. He told them to stop and laid his mark onto her. Unlike everyone else, having the dark mark on their right arm, she was owned by him and never to be seen by anyone, she becoming an unwilling servant of the Dark Arts. Her mark runs along her back.

She could feel it, she could always feel it, writhing with such power and control over her. The Dark Lord had strange ways of working, taking a noble family and turning them into something so evil.

It sounds so strange when she thought about it, but she wanted to be Slytherin. She wanted to be evil and to counter her parent's beliefs, it was probably because they had pounded her all her life about what she is supposed to do and making decisions for her, but this time they were gone. And she's made her own decisions.

The snake on her back twisted in a possessive fashion.

* * *

His father trailed behind him as he strolled to the large black car waiting for him on the east road. His servant was behind both of them, carrying both his suitcase and his owl. Draco approached the side of the luxury car and tried to peer into the tinted windows. He saw his own reflection, his grey eyes which were brighter in the morning and his blond hair that was neatly combed to the side, except for a small strand. His father was yelling at the servant to be careful with his bags when Draco noticed something strange.

A figure stood up against the gates that guarded their property. They look at Draco in the eyes, like they knew he could see them. It was a girl; you could barely see her eyes, which were so dark they resembled the night sky. Her skin was dark also which made seeing her, as a whole, very hard. She just looked at him, simple and plain, smiling slightly.

"Draco…are you going to get into the car?" His father's low stern voice broke his trance. Draco peered behind him to reassure his father and to check to see if there was anyone behind him. No one stood there, just the empty lawn of their manor. His father motioned for him to scoot in before they were late.

* * *

The walk to the train station was a bit difficult, at first, but then a nice taxi driver stopped on the side of the road. Thanks to a bit of mind games, she was grateful practiced her occulumney. Seeing the station from a block away; you could tell that young witches and wizards were going to Hogwarts. She tipped the driver with a generous amount, feeling bad for playing with his mind.

Pulling out her ticket from the envelope for the first time and breaking the seal with her finger, she read the platform number. _Platform 9 ¾_ She thought. _Crazy city people…_

Draco was left at the side of king's cross station, alone. His parents left him, again. Apparently there was some business with the dark lord that was more important than taking their child to school. Anyways, it didn't matter, he's much older now, and he won't get lost. Peering at his watch he had thirty minutes until the train left. He looked around for anyone he knew, seeing as no one likes to show up early he made his way inside.

The train station was busier this year, he wondered if it had anything to do with Voldemort's return. There were several security guards between the entrance and the platform and gave him dirty looks. When he arrived near platform nine he stopped and counted in his head for the proper wall to pass through.

"E…ex-cuse me sir" he heard a quiet voice say, they weren't talking to him, but he heard them. "Do you know where platform 9¾'s is?" Draco turned his head to find the person, he saw other Hogwarts student walk by him but none of them seemed lost. The voice sounded strange, or at least very familiar.

Standing there was a girl, not too tall, with black wavy hair that drifted in the slight breeze and dark skin. She wore the common black winter outfit, similar to the one of the girl standing by his house.

The man she was standing with gave her a weird look and walked away like she wasn't in her right mind. He couldn't relate to her but he still felt bad. She stood there, slightly depressed that she couldn't get an answer. Draco started walking towards her, she faced away from him, running her hand through her hair in defeat, but turned immediately to glance at the clock, almost hitting Draco in the face. She stood there, awestruck and slightly humiliated. He smiled, letting her know that it was okay, she smiled back.

"D-do you need directions?" Draco asked. She looked at him, almost unsure of what he was saying. "I'm going to platform 9¾ also"

"Oh" She replied after a very long pause of looking back at him "…sure…"

"is this your first year?" He wasn't even sure of Hogwarts admitted student in the middle of the term, but she didn't reply. He pointed at the proper wall "You just run through the wall here, and the train should be around the corner"

"Through the wall?" She repeated, to herself.

"Yes… through the wall" He reassured her, trying to make eye contact. She really wasn't paying attention to him, but at the wall. He noticed that when the sun reflected off the platform her eyes would change into a brown from black eyes. Those piercing black eyes…

Suddenly she took off in a sprint towards the wall and disappeared. He looked at the wall and ran after her, hoping to catch up. His surrounding went from the train station to a pitch black and into platform 9¾. There weren't many students outside the train, a few prefects stood in a group, socializing. He looked around for that girl but couldn't find her, he looked behind him to see if she went the wrong way but he only saw the light at the end of the station. He felt bad for her, a new girl, unable to fit in really; he hoped he could see her again.


End file.
